Commercial entities, law firms, government entities, and others, gather and process an enormous amount of information. Some of the information gathered and processed is in the form of electronic messages or other such communications. These communications are generated by employees, contractors, or clients and are sent to reviewers (e.g., analysts, other employees, other contractors, other clients, etc.) for review. Often, reviewers review communications related to a common topic or region.
However, because of the enormous amount of information gathered and processed, it can be difficult for reviewers to identify communications that are related to the topic or region that the reviewers are analyzing. While some communications may include benign information (e.g., hours that government offices are expected to be open), other communications may include information that is vital for successfully pursuing business opportunities, proving innocence or guilt, or the like. Thus, communications that are misidentified or that are unidentified can have serious repercussions.